Bajo los helechos
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Mirai ama a su madre, tanto que a veces le da miedo decírselo, decirle que la ama podría suponer una despedida. No está preparada para despedirse, quiere abrazarla, quiere besarla, quiere que le enfríe el té, quiere que le corte el cabello bajo los helechos, que nunca se vaya, que nunca se muera. / Oneshot por el día de las madres.


Hola.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Para Elena._**

* * *

Bajo los helechos, en el patio de atrás, le corta el cabello. Las hebras negras se le enredan en las ramas y no puede saltar a gusto con el cabello largo, se lo amarra, se hace moños, le pide consejos a Kurenai y ella se ríe.

—Pareces niño.

No es una experta cortando cabello, y no parece femenino, a Mirai le da igual porque así podrá entrenar mejor.

A Shikamaru le molesta que Mirai sea tan indecisa. Que lo piense mucho. Que a veces mientras le dice que debe proteger Konoha, le pregunte por qué y no entienda la importancia de las fichas. Que le gusta salir más con Kakashi y con Gai que entrenar con él, porque ellos la miman.

—Te tocó ser su maestro, nosotros podemos consentirla como la hija de nuestro amigo. —le dice Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Mirai llega con los párpados rojos y las mejillas húmedas, y hunde la cara en el estómago de su mamá, Kurenai la abraza y espera paciente a que le cuente lo que pasó, hipando y entre gemidos. Que Shikamaru es muy duro, que quiere que sea perfecta, que no entiende que quiere salir a jugar, o ponerse a hornear un pastel con su mamá.

Kurenai la abraza, y le explica que Shikamaru sólo quiere que sea fuerte, que siga los pasos de su padre, que no se rinda, que piense pero no dude. Que proteja Konoha. Que proteja al rey.

...

Obtiene su primera medalla y molesta la tira en la mesa. Su madre no dice nada, se sienta y toma la placa dorada con una hoja en el centro. La inscripción dice que la ganó por obtener el mayor puntaje en el examen chunnin entre los participantes de La Hoja.

—Junichiro se puso a llorar, quería la medalla para dedicársela a su padre que murió en la cuarta guerra. No lo conoció y se la iba a dedicar. Yo te la dedicaría a ti si me importara.

—Pero te importa.

Kurenai lo sabe, los ojos rojos de su hija se muestran suplicando socorro, aunque su cara sea una mueca de enojo y molestia.

—Yo lo quiero porque tú lo quieres, y Shikamaru. Porque dicen que fue un buen hombre.

Y Kurenai sabe que no se trata de la medalla ni de Asuma, es sobre ellas.

—Si se la dedicas a tu padre, no me pondré celosa.

—Ya lo sé.

Sonríe y la toma de vuelta, corre hacia el retrato y la deja frente a él. Se inclina y de reojo ve la sonrisa de su madre.

...

No le gusta que llore. Ver a su mamá llorar le hace sentir impotente. Quisiera decirle: _No te preocupes, que me tienes a mí._ No lo dice ni por error, porque le da miedo pensar que no es suficiente. Le hace un café y hace ruido al caminar, advirtiéndole que va rumbo a la habitación, esperando que Kurenai se limpie las lágrimas. Quisiera tener la fuerza para preguntar: _m_ _amá, ¿eres feliz?_ Y si no lo es, ¿qué haría?

No presta atención a las peticiones tácitas de su hija, y llora largo y tendido mientras Mirai se acerca con la taza humeante de café. Las dos tienen lengua de gato. No soportan los alimentos calientes. Aman la tibieza de la sopa, la leche fría.

—Mamá... _¿eres feliz?_

Y no logra preguntarlo, asustada por la respuesta. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Kurenai sonríe mientras toma la taza, y Mirai no necesita que su madre se lo diga; la ama, está orgullosa. Es feliz.

...

Muchas veces le compra suéteres. Le regala uno que se parece al que Hinata usaba de niña, es azul claro y tiene borlas blancas en las mangas, para rematar, le da un gorro de lana con la cara —mal tejida— de Kurama en el frente. Es para niños y ella ya tiene dieciséis años. No le reclama, ella no hace eso. Ella calla, lo usa de vez en cuando, finje que lo perdió y Kurenai le hace otro.

...

Ve un ratón muerto en el jardín. Su gato —regalo de Tamaki— juega con él, le cortó la cola hace tiempo y está a punto de abrirle la panza con las garras. Mirai se asquea y se mete a la sala de té. La casa está fría y Kurenai está en el hospital, no quiere pensar en que hay algo mal, quiere creer que todo está bien, que la operación será un éxito, ¿acaso no tiene Konoha a los mejores médicos del mundo?

Se abraza a sí misma, le dan ganas de correr hasta su madre y decirle que la ama, pero no se lo dijo desde un principio porque sonaba como una despedida, y despedirse sería reconocer que lo sabe. Que sabe que se va a morir.

...

Shikamaru —vestido de negro— la ve desde la puerta, y Mirai se seca otra vez las lágrimas. No se dicen nada, su cabello ya le llega a media espalda y de pronto tiene la idea de sentarse debajo de los helechos, que Kurenai le corte el cabello y le diga que parece niño. Que le cante la canción de la muñeca fea que se escondía bajo las escaleras para que nadie la viera. Que le cure las rodillas raspadas. Que le prepare agua de melón.

Le cuesta ponerse los zapatos, y para cuando lo logra, se suelta a llorar otra vez. Shikamaru la abraza, sabe que llorará todo el día, posiblemente volverá a llorar en la semana, el día de la madre se pondrá a sollozar en la cama —como Naruto en la oficina, y Hinata le va a acariciar los cabellos rubios, esperando que se calme—, en año nuevo, en su cumpleaños, en todas las fechas importantes, Mirai llorará. Y Shikamaru sabe que está bien. Que en algunos años ya no estará tan sensible. Que aunque siga doliendo, cada vez se hará más fácil. Shikamaru sabe que se hará fuerte, que Kurenai estaría orgullosa, y que ahora puede entender mejor el significado del rey.

Juegan shogi mientras Temari anima a Mirai, le susurra estrategias al oído aunque ambas saben que no les servirá de mucho contra Shikamaru. Se acuerda de su madre, y se promete que en cuanto regrese a casa, moverá la medalla, la podrá justo en medio de ambos retratos.

* * *

Pues... Algunos se preguntarán por qué rayos escribo algo tan triste en el día de las madres, pero si no lo sacaba, iba a explotar. El estilo narrativo lo probé porque me acabé enamorando de Janet Cab, si alguien la ha leído, seguro que se ha dado cuenta. (Y si no la han leído, se las recomiendo millones, es genial).

Los helechos son mi planta favorita, y a mi mamá también le gustaban muchísimo, oh, si aún tienen consigo a su madre, vayan y denle un abrazo, no sólo hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, todos los días sin falta.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
